


Ripples 12

by Grey (grey853)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Multiple Partners, Series: Ripples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Personal problems turn nasty.<br/>This story is a sequel to Ripples 11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripples 12

## Ripples 12

by Grey

Author's webpage: <http://grey.ravenshadow.net/>

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine, yet. 

Summary: Personal problems get ugly. 

Notes: Thanks to Jenn aka XFreak for the edits and the continuing support. 

Warning: If you don't like the idea of Jim and Blair being involved with Simon, read another story. 

* * *

Ripples 12  
by Grey 

The softest heat played against his chest as Jim breathed in and opened his eyes. Nestled in close beside him lay a sleeping Blair, his mouth slightly open, the tiny puffs of air and his skin slicked with Jim's scent mixed with Simon's. Smiling, Jim shifted and stretched quietly, his body warning him to go slow, his muscles protesting any movement after such a strenuous night of lovemaking. Sensory images paraded as he remembered the sequence, Simon taking Blair, then taking him, then Blair again, Blair's talented mouth exploring all over before letting Jim take him as well. His cock twitched in fond memory and slowly hardened, the blood flowing and eager. 

His hand roamed over the thick chest hair and down Blair's side, his hip, and to his crotch. A low moan and shudder rippled through his partner as he stroked Blair's waking cock. 

"Jesus, Jim." 

"Morning, Chief." Leaning over, he captured his mouth, his own flavor still rich and strong. Pulling back, he grinned as Blair's hips thrust and pumped into his hand, setting up a rhythm, his breathing already ragged. "How you feeling?" 

"Oh, god." Eyes still squeezed shut, Blair doubled his efforts, his head back, one hand gripping over Jim's fist, his other holding onto his shoulder for support. 

Entranced, Jim enjoyed the erotic view, the intensity of the buck as Blair worked himself to his own release, the quick spasm bringing on the ripple of whimpers Blair always gave as he came. So sweet and so wicked, he cupped his face, the sweat coating his skin. As the younger man stilled, he leaned over and kissed his whiskered cheek, the morning beard thicker than his own or Simon's. "Like that?" 

"Oh, god." Rolling on his back, Blair's rapid breathing slowed as he finally opened his eyes. Smiling, he shook his head. "Man, I'm sore all over." 

"I'll bet." Jim fingered the love marks across his belly, the series of bites up his side and along his thighs and hipbone. "Looks like someone got hungry." 

Returning the favor of small touches, Blair brushed the bruises along Jim's shoulder where their partner first bit him. "Where's Simon?" 

"Had to leave around two." 

"How come?" 

"He doesn't like to stay over." 

Blair frowned and scooted up a little higher. "I thought that was before." 

"Before what?" 

"Before I joined you." 

Jim caressed his cheek and took a deep breath, his body still recharging. "He doesn't want to risk people finding out. He wants to be home in case Daryl calls or something happens." 

"But he could use his cell phone number." 

"Yeah, he could, but he won't." 

Obviously disturbed, Blair sat up and pulled up the sheets to cover himself for the first time. He pushed back his wild hair and shook his head. "But that means he's sleeping alone most of the time." 

"I know." 

"That sucks." 

"I know." 

Nodding, looking off all dreamy, he leaned back and crossed his arms, the smile returning to his face. "Last night was awesome, man." 

"Yeah, it was." 

"I've never done anything like that before." 

"Me, neither." 

Meeting his eyes, Blair's face relaxed as he turned on his side facing Jim. "The day started out nice, too, man. Thanks." 

"My pleasure." 

Glancing down and seeing Jim's condition, Blair reached over and cradled his balls and lovingly petted his cock. His eyes sparkled as his voice grew husky. "You're gorgeous, Jim." 

He barely heard the words as his body responded, the muscles flexing with tension, his thighs heavy and spreading. He rolled on his back, his knees up and his partner between them. Closing his eyes, he drank in the pure sensation as Blair ripped open a condom and covered him quickly before using his mouth once again to toss him closer to heaven. With abandon his lips and tongue whipped him to a frenzy, his body hungry, bowing at the will of his lover. A slippery finger entered him without warning and he exploded, flame grabbing his ass, wrapping his spine in a torrent of flashing spirals, his brain branded with divine pleasure. Thinking narrowed to nothing but pure sensation, his skin alive with deliverance, stretched to a delicious sting he treasured. 

Lips slid a trail up his middle and took his own, his air faulty and too thin. Blair's weight settled over him, his legs now straddling his exhausted body as he whispered, "Love you, Jim." 

Words didn't do what he wanted, his brain still not up and verbal. Instead he wrapped his arms around the man he loved and held him while he pulled him back down and kissed even harder on lips swollen and bruised from his efforts. Shifting them to their sides, he pushed back Blair's hair and memorized the expression, the look he wanted to see over and over, the look of love he could never imagine aimed in his direction. 

"I love you, too, Blair. I hope you know that." 

"I know. Wish we'd done this sooner." 

"Might not have meant the same if we did." 

"Maybe." Cuddling in closer, Blair rubbed his bearded cheek against Jim's chest. "God, I stink. I need a shower." 

"You don't stink, Chief. You smell like me and Simon." 

"Don't take this the wrong way, Jim, but you stink, too. I'm surprised it doesn't bother you." 

Making a big show of it, Jim sniffed loudly and laughed. "Would you think less of me if I told you I liked it?" 

Pulling back a little, Blair wrinkled his nose and pretended to be offended. "Always knew you were weird, man." Sitting up more, he tucked his hair behind his right ear. "Seriously. Shower time and then breakfast." 

"Got to clean up dinner first." 

Smacking himself in the forehead, Blair fell back against the pillows. "The pasta's mush, man." 

"Pasta's cheap. Don't worry about it." 

"But I had everything planned." 

"I liked how things turned out better." 

"Me, too." Blair tilted his head and studied him a few moments before he spoke quietly. "You're really okay with this now? Me being with Simon, too?" 

"Sure. Didn't I seem okay while I watched you two go at it?" 

Flushing, Blair avoided his eyes and played with the sheets. "To be honest, I wasn't paying attention." 

"I could see that. Simon's a great lover." 

"So are you." 

"And you've got the most fuckable mouth of any man alive, Chief." 

"Thanks. I think." 

Patting his face and then running his index finger over his bottom lip, Jim leaned in and brushed it lightly with his tongue. "Most kissable, too." 

Blair's expression softened as he held the back of Jim's head and drew him nearer. "Prove it." 

So, he did. 

* * *

Blair leaned against the wall of his office reading an essay, too sore to sit, but still smiling. 

"Hey, Blair." 

"Drew?" Looking up from his paper, Blair noted the dark circles and haunted features. Shit. "What's going on, man?" 

"Nothing. Just wanted to see you. May I come in?" 

"Of course." Blair cleaned off a chair and motioned for his friend to sit down. "You look tired." 

"Yeah, well, I haven't been sleeping." 

"Are you okay?" 

The older man sat down and took a long breath, the sound almost a sigh or as close as it could be. It didn't take a sentinel to know he'd been drinking. "Fine. I guess. Considering." 

"Considering what?" Easing himself into his desk chair, Blair moved carefully, his body still reluctant to obey without fussing. 

"I think you know what." 

"Drew, I said I was sorry." 

"I know you did, and I understand why you left. I do. I'm just having a lot harder time than I thought I would." 

"I wish I could say something that would make it easier." 

"How about saying you'll come back?" 

"I'm sorry." 

Uneasy, not sure what to do or say, he remained quiet as his friend's eyes misted over. "I promised myself that I wouldn't come here, that I wouldn't do this, but when I walked by and saw you in here, I just couldn't help it. I've missed you." 

"I've missed you, too, Drew. I told you I still love you. I just can't be with you like you want." 

"Because of Ellison, right?" 

"Yes, and Simon." 

"The captain?" 

"Yeah." 

"God, I can't believe you're so naive." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Do you have any idea what the odds are against you?" 

Blair sat back, his body defensive. "What are you talking about?" 

Drew stood up and paced the room as he talked, his movements anxious. "It's hard enough to have a relationship with one person, especially a man like Ellison, but with two? You're setting yourself up to be seriously hurt." 

"It's my life, Drew." 

"Don't you think I fucking know that? Don't you think I've been sitting at home beating myself over the head with the idea that it's your life and I'm not part of it anymore?" 

"That's not true. You're still part of my life. I don't want to lose you as a friend." 

"But you and I both know it's not the same as it was. It can't be, not when I love you so much and you love someone else enough to sleep with another man to prove it." 

His mouth dry and his heart racing, Blair struggled against the anger and to keep his voice even. "It's not like that. I thought it might be, but it's not. I love Simon, too." 

"Oh, my god." 

"What?" 

"You've slept with them already." Drew shook his head and ran his hand through his hair, his face twisted with near anguish. 

"What I've done or not done is none of your business, Drew. You're out of line here." 

"Maybe, but it's true. You've slept with them and now you're part of their world for good." 

"I already was." 

"No, you weren't. You don't belong in a world like that, Blair. You're an academic, not a cop. You could get killed." 

"I could get killed sitting on a park bench. Besides, Jim and Simon being cops has nothing to do with why I want to be with them." 

Sitting back down again, his face strained and serious, Drew leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and his hands extended. "Then explain it to me. Maybe I can deal with losing you better if I just knew why." 

Studying the grim face, the face of a man who cared for him, Blair hesitated, but surrendered. "With Jim, it's easy. He's a sentinel and he needs me. Nobody else can help him like I can. He loves me and I think I've loved him from the first time I met him. It's just taken us this long to admit it." 

"Love at first sight? Okay, I can believe that. I mean, he is the living embodiment of everything you've ever wanted. Still, he's so violent." 

"No more than he has to be. Seriously, Drew, he's a good man. Sure, he can be a prick sometimes, but who isn't? I just love him." 

"What about the captain?" 

"He's different. It took a little longer to warm up to him, but once I got past all the bullshit orders, he's great. He's more stable than Jim, more down to earth and secure. To tell you the truth, in some ways he makes me feel even safer than Jim does." 

"How? I don't get it." 

"He's more centered and less judgmental. Most of all he loves Jim and he lets me share that without getting jealous." 

Drew whispered, "Does he love you?" 

"He says he does and I love him, too. I never dreamed I would, but I do." 

Shaking his head, Drew stood up and straightened his shirt. "I guess that pretty much settles it then." 

"Settles what?" 

"Settles my dream of you giving up on Ellison and coming back to me." 

"That's not going to happen." 

"I know." Walking to the door, the older man paused and turned. "If you ever just want to talk or if you get in trouble, you know where you can find me, okay?" 

"Thanks. Drew?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You'll find someone." 

"I thought I already did." 

As he left, Blair squeezed his eyes shut, the slap of the words painful and cutting. Picking up the phone, he dialed Jim's number. "Ellison." 

"Jim?" 

"Hey, Chief." 

"You want to go out to lunch?" 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing. I just wanted to see you." 

"Then get your ass down here." 

"You're such a sweet talker, man. How could I resist that invitation?" 

"More like an order. Simon's on the warpath. I thought you could help smooth things over." 

"What happened?" 

"Just get down here." Jim's voice lowered despite the loud background noise of the station. "I'll explain later." 

"On my way." 

The connection ended and Blair picked up his book bag, the ache and twinge in his heart and backside nagging reminders that love sometimes had a high price tag. 

* * *

"What's going on, man?" Blair walked up to Jim's desk and noted the unusual quiet in the bullpen. 

"I told you, Simon's not happy." 

"He was happy this morning." 

Jim shot him a shut your mouth glare and lowered his voice. "He just found out Joan's been spying on him." 

"Joan, his ex-wife?" 

"Yeah." 

"Shit. What'd she say?" 

"She hasn't said anything. We found out from one of my informants." 

Puzzled, Blair scratched his head. "Why would one of your informants know about Joan?" 

"She apparently hired a private detective." 

"Oh, man, that sucks." 

"You bet. Anyway, he's got a call in to her to find out what's going on, but she hasn't called back yet." 

"He must be scared shitless." 

"Pissed more like." 

"Seriously, Jim, he's scared. What if Joan wants to keep him from seeing Daryl?" 

"How could she?" 

Blair met his eyes, his face serious. "You know as well as I do what she could do and why." 

"She couldn't know anything." 

"We won't know that until he sees her. Come on. Let's go talk to him." 

Jim grabbed his arm. "Wait. He snapped my head off earlier. He may not want to talk to you." 

"Well, he can tell me that himself, then." 

"Be careful. I've never seen him like this before." 

Nodding, Blair patted Jim's hand in reassurance and then headed for the office. Simon's bark greeted him. "Get out, Sandburg. I'm busy." 

"We need to talk." 

"Not now." 

Blair shut the door and pulled the curtain. "Listen to me, Simon. Jim told me about the detective thing. Maybe it's not as bad as you think." 

"This isn't your business." 

"If it upsets you this much, then it's my business." 

Simon came up out of the chair, angry and blustering. "Who the hell do you think you are, Sandburg? This is private." 

"More private than what we did last night?" 

"Shit. Don't bring that into the station." Turning, Simon walked to the window, his breathing faster than it should be, the stress wearing at his features. 

"I know you're scared, man, but you don't have to battle this alone." 

"When it comes to Joan, I am alone, Blair. You can't help with this." 

"If she tries to use me or Jim against you..." 

Simon's groan filled the room as he braced himself forward against the window. "God, I don't know what I'm going to do if she does that." 

Stepping closer, Blair's hand touched his shoulder lightly. "You'll protect yourself and Daryl. Right now we don't know what she's planning, but whatever it is, we'll do what we have to." 

"You don't understand." 

"Understand what?" 

"The guilt." 

"The guilt for being with me and Jim?" 

"No, the guilt for not wanting to give you up if it comes to that." 

A cold chill spilled across his body as Blair swallowed down his fear. "It won't come to that." 

"You don't know Joan." 

"No, I don't. Maybe I should meet her." 

Standing up straight, Simon snorted, his face suddenly wild and animated. "Are you out of your fucking mind, whatever's left of it? What do you want to do, lose me my son for sure?" 

Hurt, but batting back his own defensive reaction, Blair shook his head. "We still don't know that's even what she's thinking." 

"No, but I'm going to find out. I'm going over there. I can't sit around and wait for her to get around to calling." 

"You have to calm down, man. You can't let her think she's got the upper hand no matter what she's up to." 

"What the hell do you know about it? You've never been married. You have no idea what it's like when someone you thought loved you turns into someone you don't even fucking recognize anymore." 

"You're right, I've never been married. But I do know love sucks sometimes and things can get ugly. You still need to be cool. You're a cop. You know about mind games. Use that to your advantage." 

"How?" 

"She may be pissed at you, might even know about Jim and me, but regardless of all that, she loves her son, right?" 

"Right." 

"So use that. Just wait. You'll know what to say when it happens." 

Sitting on the edge of his desk, Simon took a deep breath and crossed his arms. "I hate this." 

"Me, too, man." 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's okay. You're upset. I get that." 

"Jim send you in here?" 

"He's worried about you." 

"I about took his head off this morning." 

"I heard." 

"God, what a mess." 

Stepping closer, wanting to hug the man, but keeping it down to a simple shoulder rub, Blair spoke in a hush. "It'll be okay, Simon. Talk to her and then come home with us. We'll figure it out." 

Dark eyes met his, the passion barely contained. "I want to believe that." 

"Then believe it. I'm going to be outside working with Jim if you need to talk more later." 

"Sure." 

As Blair turned to leave, Simon called his name. "Blair? We never got a chance to drink the wine last night." 

Flushing, remembering the reason, he smiled. "Better luck tonight, man." 

"Any better luck and I won't be able to walk tomorrow." 

"Now there's a thought I can play with." Grinning, Blair laughed and headed out to sit next to Jim, his body tingling and ready for whatever his lovers offered or needed. 

The end 


End file.
